que serais la vie sans toi?
by Saenda
Summary: Dans cette fan fic, Yami est malade et il fait de la fièvre, mais il refuse de l’admettre à qui que ce soit. Au fait, il y a dix chapitres. C,est que je ne savais pas comment ça marchait au début


****

Que serait la vie sans toi?

Avez-vous déjà imaginé Yami s'obstinant contre Yûgi et les autres? Non? Eh bien, dans cette fan fic, Yami est malade et il fait de la fièvre, mais il refuse de l'admettre à qui que ce soit. Si ça c'est pas être têtu, je me demande bien c'est quoi.

Dans cette fic, Yûgi a battu Marik depuis un bout de temps, Seto Kaiba est revenu au Japon et tous les deux sont amis.

Il y aura aussi un nouveau personnage. Elle se nomme Erra Ténéra. Elle est d'origine Égyptienne et est une amie d'enfance de Seto Kaiba. Elle a de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux bleus, elle est bronzé. Elle adore jouer du piano et faire de la peinture. Le reste, vous le découvrirez dans ma fic. Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 1 : La nouvelle élève

La sonnerie d'un cadran se mit à sonner. Yûgi prit l'horloge et arrêta son bruit, les yeux encore bouffis par le sommeil. Il se leva ensuite et s'habilla.

- Yûgi! Dépêche-toi ou tu vas être en retard! cria le grand-père de Yûgi 

Le jeune homme partit dans la cuisine prendre son déjeuner (petit-déjeuner pour les français) et fila en vitesse de la maison. Dehors l'attendait Téa les bras croisés.

- Il ne faudra pas que tu te lèves en vitesse comme ça trop souvent. dit-elle

- Je sais. répondit Yûgi, On y va?

Et ils partirent côte à côte en se parlant de bien des choses. Ils arrivèrent à l'école à l'heure. Ils entrèrent dans la classe et rejoignirent Tristan et Joey. Yûgi s'assit à sa place et la cloche sonna. Le professeur entra.

- Bonjour. Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève. Elle nous vient d'Égypte. Je vous présente Erra Ténéra. 

Une jeune fille, à peu près de la même grandeur que Yûgi, entra dans la classe. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus en forme d'amendes.

- Bon…où vais-je te mettre…? dit le professeur, Ah! En arrière de M. Môto. 

Erra alla s'asseoir à la place vide derrière Yûgi. Elle avait la tête basse et semblait gênée. Elle regarda Yûgi de ses yeux bleus ciel un moment, puis s'assit à sa place. Le cours commença.

La cloche sonna, annonçant la pause. Yûgi sortit son jeu de carte et Joey en fit de même. Ils firent un duel. Bakura, Tristan, Téa et Seto les regardaient faire. Joey perdit.

- Toujours aussi mauvais, Joey. lança Seto

- Oh, ferme-la! s'exclama Joey

- Tu n'as pas changé, Seto. dit une voix derrière eux

Tous se retournèrent. La nouvelle, Erra, se tenait debout et les regardaient de ses yeux bleus ciel.

- Seto, tu connais cette fille? demanda Yûgi

- Oui. Nous sommes des amis d'enfance. On était inséparable, jusqu'à ce que sa mère l'emmène de force en Égypte, son pays d'origine.

- (_soupir_) Un pays horrible. J'ai vécu sans amis.

Elle fit la grimace, puis regarda le duel terminé.

- Yûgi, c'est ça ton nom? Et vous autres? demanda-t-elle en s'adressant aux autres

- Voici Joey, dit Yûgi en désignant le garçon aux cheveux blonds, Téa, Tristan et Bakura.

- Enchantée.

Elle regarda alors le puzzle de Yûgi, quelque peu intriguée.

- C'est toi qui as le puzzle millénaire.

- Oui. Tu connais leurs existence?

- Je viens d'Égypte. Je connais Atem aussi bien que toi. Oups…

- Erra plaqua sa main contre sa bouche et fit un petit rire gêné à Yûgi.

- Atem? Qui c'est?

- Euh…personne…fais comme si je n'avais rien dit…

La cloche sonna, empêchant Yûgi de poser plus de question et laissant échapper à Erra un soupir de soulagement. Yami, quand à lui, avait écouté la conversation et un petit doute vint lui trotter dans la tête. Ce nom…Atem, lui était étrangement familier. Il décida d'en parler à Yûgi après l'école.

- Yûgi était de retour dans sa chambre, lorsque Yami apparut.

- Yûgi, j'ai à te parler.

- Ok. Vas-y.

- Cette nouvelle fille, Erra, j'ai le sentiment qu'elle sait beaucoup de chose sur mon passé.

- Oui. J'ai remarqué.

- Le plus étrange, c'est que ce nom qu'elle a nommé tout à l'heure, Atem, m'est étrangement familier.

- Mouais. Si tu veux, tu lui parleras demain, à la pause.

- C'est bon. Merci.

Le lendemain, à la pause, Yûgi laissa place à Yami et celui-ci s'avança vers le bureau d'Erra.

- Bonjour Yûgi. dit-elle en continuant de faire un dessin 

Yami observa ce qu'elle dessinait. Il fut émerveillé. C'était un magnifique paysage qui contenait une chute et un arc-en-ciel ainsi que des arbres et toutes sortes de plantes.

- Ce n'est qu'un croquis. Il sera plus beau en peinture. dit Erra, sans regarder Yami

- Tu fais de la peinture?

- Oui. J'adore. Et je fais du piano. Tu viendras m'écouter un moment donné, au local de musique, si tu veux.

- D'accord.

- Et tu emmèneras le petit Yûgi, tant que tu y es.

Cette fois, Yami regarda Erra avec un regard surpris et étonné. Ses pensées étaient simples : comment sait-elle que je ne suis pas Yûgi?

- Erra, je dois te parler.

- Vas-y. dit-elle, en continuant de dessiner

- J'aimerais savoir qui est ce Atem dont tu as parlé, hier.

- Je te l'ai dit, oublie ce que j'ai dit. Tu n'as pas d'affaire à savoir maintenant.

- Mais que sais-tu sur moi?

- Oh, beaucoup de chose. Je sais que tu as 3000 ans et que tu es un ancien pharaon. Toutes ces choses là et encore plus.

- Si tu sais tant de choses, pourquoi refuses-tu de me les dire?

- Parce que je n'ai pas le droit. Désolé.

Erra ferma le cahier dans lequel elle dessinait et se leva.

- J'ai accès au local de musique. Tu viens m'écouter?

- Ok. J'arrive.

Yami était étonné de la façon dont elle changeait de sujet si rapidement. Ils arrivèrent dans le local de musique et Erra s'installa au piano. Yami, lui, s'assit à un bureau proche du piano. La jeune fille commença alors une petite mélodie.

- Ferme les yeux. dit-elle à Yami en continuant de jouer 

Il s'exécuta et vit alors quelque chose qui le marqua. Il entendait toujours la mélodie, mais d'une façon différente. Erra était habillée différemment et jouait de la flûte. Elle regardait Yami avec ses yeux bleu ciel. Yami remarqua que lui aussi avait changé de vêtements. Il était sur une chaise de pierre et il portait aussi des bijoux. Il allait se lever, mais la musique s'arrêta d'un coup sec et tout devint noir. Yami ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva dans le local de musique. Erra lui souriait gentiment.

- La cloche vient de sonner. Viens.

- J'arrive.

Erra partit, laissant Yami seul dans ses réflexions.

- Qu'a-t-elle voulu me montrer? dit-il à voix basse 

Puis, il se leva et repartit dans la salle de classe en laissant la place à Yûgi.

Chapitre 2 : Qui es-tu?

Yami avait laissé la place à Yûgi afin qu'il retourne en classe. Celui-ci avait posé quelques questions, mais Yami avait refusé d'y répondre, ce qui inquiéta grandement Yûgi.

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien? demanda Yûgi à Yami lorsqu'il fut chez lui

- Oui, je t'assure.

- Alors pourquoi tu fais cette face d'enterrement?

Mais Yami partit dans sa " chambre ", évitant de répondre.

" Je découvrirai bientôt ce qu'il me cache. " pensa Yûgi 

Le téléphone sonna et Yûgi alla répondre.

- Salut Yûgi! C'est Téa. Ça te dirait d'aller au restaurant en face de l'école? Je l'ai proposé à Erra afin qu'on puisse mieux la connaître.

- Ok. C'est à quelle heure?

- Vers cinq heures, environ. On compte sur toi?

- Oui. À tout à l'heure.

Et il raccrocha. Le fait de mieux connaître Erra l'enthousiasmait au plus haut point. Cette fille aux yeux bleu ciel, un peu mystérieuse l'intriguait quelque peu.

Vers cinq heures, Yûgi fila en vitesse au restaurant. Là, il vit Erra qui faisait de grands signes de la main en souriant.

- Yûgi! On est ici! 

Yûgi alla les rejoindre. Erra était habillée d'une robe courte et bleu pâle, qui mettait ses yeux en valeurs. Elle portait des boucles d'oreilles avec l'insigne des objets millénaires.

- Que…que portes-tu là? On dirait des objets millénaires!

- Oui, mais se sont des bijoux anciens. Ma mère fait des fouilles archéologiques et elle les a trouvées. Elle me les a données. Ces boucles d'oreilles appartiennent à un ancien pharaon et je sais lequel.

Yûgi s'assit, encore intrigué par tant de mystère, puis Téa demanda à Erra de raconter un peu sa vie.

- Eh bien, j'ai vécu pendant sept ans, ici, au Japon, puis ma mère ma forcée à aller avec elle en Égypte. Là-bas, elle a fait beaucoup de fouilles et quelques fois, j'ai pu aller l'aider. J'ai rencontré Shadi…

- Qui? dirent en même temps Joey, Tristan, Téa et Seto

- C'est le gardien de la clé et de la balance millénaire. déclara Bakura, Il garde aussi la tombe qui contenait tous les objets millénaires. Mais, tu n'es pas la seule à l'avoir rencontré, Erra.

- Non, je sais que vous l'avez vu, Yûgi et toi. Il m'a parlé de vous deux, de Pegasus, d'Isis et de Marik. Mais il m'a aussi parlé de mon passé.

Elle souriait et regardait à présent dans le vague. Les autres semblaient ne pas comprendre. Puis, elle revint à la réalité et annonça :

- Bon, on commende où on reste ici sans manger? 

Yûgi fut étonné par la vitesse à laquelle elle changeait de sujet et il n'était pas le seul. Téa demanda à chacun ce qu'il voulait et alla tout chercher.

- Erra, dit Yûgi, mon double semble…comment dire…ailleurs depuis qu'il t'a parlé. Est-ce que c'est normal?

- A-t-il voulu te dire quoi que se soit?

- Non.

- Alors je ne te dis rien. Et ne dit pas mais…je ne dis rien un point c'est tout. Si Yami n'a rien voulu te dire, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Il décidera le moment voulu. D'accord?

Yûgi hocha la tête positivement, déconcerté. Seto se pencha vers lui.

- Si tu la trouve déconcertante présentement, attend de voir dans un duel. chuchota-t-il, Elle est deux fois pire. 

Yûgi fit les yeux ronds et observa Erra qui riait à une plaisanterie de Joey. En voyant arriver Téa, elle se leva. Quelque chose tomba de sa poche. Yûgi le ramassa. C'était une petite baguette de bois avec des inscriptions gravées dessus. Erra s'arrêta et devint pâle et inquiète. Elle tâta sa poche, semblant chercher quelque chose.

- Euh…Erra! lança Yûgi, C'est ça que tu cherches? 

Erra regarda le bout de bois que tenais Yûgi et le prit.

- Merci. dit-elle d'une voix tremblante 

Elle était toujours aussi pâle, mais plus aussi inquiète. Elle prit un plateau des mains de Téa et le posa sur la table, les mains un peu tremblante. Puis, elle s'assit à côté de Yûgi.

- Ça ne va pas? lui demanda Yûgi

- Si tu acceptes de venir chez moi, tout à l'heure, je veux bien t'expliquer certaines choses.

- Ok.

Ils mangèrent en continuant de discuter et Erra leur parla en un peu plus détaillé, sa vie au Japon et en Égypte.

Yûgi et Erra étaient à présent dans un quartier quelques peu calme. Erra conduit Yûgi à un appartement au coin d'une rue. Ils entrèrent dans un des appartements au deuxième étage. En entrant, Yûgi fut surpris par ce qu'il y avait. Sur les murs étaient accroché plusieurs peinture, un piano était près de la porte, mais ce qui le frappa le plus fut les choses de sorcellerie accrochées un peu partout.

- Tu fais de la sorcellerie? demanda Yûgi

- Oui. répondit Erra, Je suis une sorcière. Ma mère en est une, ma grand-mère en était une, mon arrière-grand-mère, etc…Tu veux quelque chose à boire?

- Non merci.

- Ok. Tu as juste à t'asseoir dans un des fauteuils, je reviens.

Erra s'en alla dans une pièce à côté de la cuisine, qui devait être sa chambre. Yûgi s'assit dans un fauteuil en observant les peintures qui semblaient être faites par Erra. Celle-ci revint avec un sac un peu ancien dans une main et un grand bâton blanc gravé d'inscriptions dans l'autre. Elle s'assit en face de Yûgi.

- Bon, premièrement, tu dois te demander ce qui s'est passé au restaurent. En fait, ce bâton est le bout de bois que tu as ramassé. Je le transforme pour le traîner par tout. Lorsque je m'en sépare, je perds tous mes pouvoirs magiques et je n'aime pas trop ça. 

Yûgi n'avait même pas eu le temps de montrer une expression sur son visage, tellement Erra avait parlé d'une traite. Elle ouvrit son sac et en sortit une flûte traversière poussiéreuse et vieille et un petit cahier, poussiéreux lui aussi.

- J'aimerais que tu gardes ceci avec toi. C'est quelque chose pour Yami, mais je ne veux pas qu'il sache tout de suite ce que c'est. Lorsque je te le dirai, tu lui donneras, d'accord?

- Pas de problème.

Erra donna à Yûgi les deux objets.

- Dis-moi, Erra. Au restaurent, tu as fait mention à ton passé. Que voulais-tu dire?

Erra sourit mystérieusement.

- Je ne te le dirai pas. 

Elle regarda l'horloge.

- Il est déjà dix heures moins quart. Peut-être devrais-tu rentrer?

- Oui.

- Erra le raccompagna à la porte.

- Merci de m'avoir écouté, Yûgi.

- De rien. Bon ben, à demain.

- Attends. Si jamais il arrivait quoi que se soit à Yami, avertit moi, ok?

- Ok.

Puis, Yûgi repartit chez lui. Lorsqu'il arriva, son grand-père le sermonna un peu pour son retard, puis l'envoya se coucher.

Chapitre 3 : Une nouvelle carte

C'était à présent la fin de semaine. Yûgi alla rejoindre Seto au parc, celui-ci lui ayant demandé de faire un duel avec les dueldisk. Il arriva un peu en avance, alors il regarda un peu sa nouvelle carte. Elle s'appelait l'Ange. C'était Erra qui lui avait donné cette carte. Il se souvenait encore de leur dialogue.

Flash Back

- Yûgi, j'ai une carte pour toi.

- Pour moi?

- Non, pour l'Empereur de Chine. Oui, pour toi, grand idiot. Elle s'appelle l'Ange.

Erra lui donna la carte. On voyait sur le dessus un ange aux ailes d'un blanc éclatant et il portait une robe noire. Ses points d'attaques étaient de 2500 et de défenses 3000.

- Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais vu cette carte auparavant?

- Parce que je suis la seule à la posséder. Cette carte est unique. Pegasus connaissait beaucoup ma mère. Il lui a fait beaucoup de cartes qu'il n'a jamais mises en circulation. J'en ai plein d'autres, des cartes uniques.

- Et pourquoi veux-tu me donner cette carte?

- Parce que…tu es un ange, pour moi.

Yûgi rougit et Erra éclata de rire.

- Eh bien, merci. déclara Yûgi

Fin du Flash Back

- Eh oh! Yûgi! 

Yûgi releva la tête, un peu perdu. Seto se tenait devant lui, son dueldisk prêt à jouer.

- Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Bon, on commence?

- C'est ce que je te demandais depuis deux minutes.

- Ok, ok.

Yûgi prépara son dueldisk et laissa la place à Yami. Celui-ci, étrangement, était un peu pâle. Seto sembla le remarquer, car il demanda :

- Yûgi, tu te sens bien? Tu es plutôt pâle.

- Ce n'est rien. Commence.

Seto plaça son monstre en mode attaque(_désolé pour les fans de duel, mais moi, j'écoute les yu-gi-oh en anglais, alors je suis pourrit en traduction de monstre. Donc, je vais simplement décrire ce qui se passe et en disant quelquefois le nom de certains monstres que je connais. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop!_). Yami pigea une carte et plaça l'elfe mystique (_celle-là, je la connais_) en mode défense, puis plaça une carte masquée. Seto mit un deuxième monstre sur le jeu et attaqua l'elfe avec le premier. Il attaqua directement Yami avec son deuxième.

Le coup sembla blesser Yami qui cria un peu de douleur. Yûgi ne comprit pas pourquoi. D'habitude, les premiers coups ne faisaient pas si mal.

- Yami, tu es sûr que tu vas bien? On ne dirait pas…

- Je t'assure. Je me sens parfaitement bien.

Yami ne faisait que mentir. Il souffrait du coup qu'il avait reçu, accentuant le mal de tête qui s'était déclenché deux jours plus tôt. Il trembla de froid un moment, puis mit un monstre en monde attaque qui attaqua le premier monstre de Seto (_je sais, c'est compliqué à suivre avec tel monstre va attaquer tel monstre, mais c'est la seule façon de comprendre qu'ils font un duel_). Il plaça une deuxième carte masquée. Puis, il joua sa première carte de magie qui lui permit d'envoyer le deuxième monstre de Seto au cimetière. Donc, Yûgi : 2300 (_admettons_), Seto : 2100. Seto pigea une carte et sourit. Il invoqua un monstre qui lui permit d'appeler deux dragons blancs aux yeux bleus, puis il mit la carte de magie qui lui permit d'invoquer deux autres dragons. Il utilisa ensuite la carte de magie fusion et il eut donc l'ultime dragon blanc aux yeux bleus. Mais il ne pouvait pas attaquer.

Yami pigea une carte. Il reconnut l'Ange et décida de la jouer en mode attaque. Lorsque Seto vit la carte, une expression d'horreur apparut sur son visage.

- Mais, c'est Erra qui détient cette carte.

- Oui, mais elle me l'a donnée.

Yami regarda le dragon. Il perdait ses points, jusqu'à aller à 2100 points. L'Ange avait les mains en avant et regardait le dragon d'un air sévère. Yami, profitant de l'occasion, ordonna :

- Ange, attaque l'ultime dragon blanc aux yeux bleus. 

Un rayon noir apparut dans les mains de l'Ange et frappa le dragon qui disparut. Seto:600 (_je ne sais pas comment on fait pour compter les points. Dsl_)

- Pourquoi Erra t'a-t-elle donné cette carte?

- Parce qu'elle…trouvait que…

Mais Yami ne finit pas sa phrase. Il tomba à genou, encore plus pâle que la dernière fois.

- Yami, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Yûgi, terriblement inquiet

- Ri…rien du tout.

Seto sacrifia son dernier dragon et invoqua un monstre plus puissant que l'Ange. Il attaqua. Yami était sur le point de s'effondrer sur le sol, mais Yûgi prit la relève. Il activa sa carte piège, qui était un bouclier. Le sort contre attaqua, et le monstre disparu. Seto : 0000.

Yûgi, trop inquiet pour Yami, dit à Seto :

- Je dois y aller. J'ai promis à mon grand-père de rentrer pour l'aider à faire du ménage.

- Attends, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi Erra t'a-t-elle donnée cette carte?

- Parce qu'elle trouvait que j'étais un ange pour elle.

Yûgi rougit de nouveau et partit en vitesse. Il n'allait pas du tout chez lui comme il venait de le dire.

_- Si jamais il arrivait quoi que se soit à Yami, avertit moi, ok?_

Yûgi se souvenait de cette phrase comme si Erra venait de la lui dire.

Il arriva enfin chez elle. Il cogna, mais personne ne répondit. Encore plus inquiet, il alla dans une cabine téléphonique et composa le numéro de cellulaire de la jeune fille.

_- Oui allô?_

- Erra, c'est Yûgi. Je voudrais te parler.

_- Ça dépend c'est pour quoi, parce que je suis en train de travailler._

- Désolé. C'est à propos de Yami, il ne va pas bien du tout.

Erra marmonna quelque chose, puis dit :

_- Ok. Attends-moi devant chez moi. J'arrive._

Yûgi raccrocha et retourna devant chez Erra. Il attendit quelques minutes, puis elle arriva. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra avec Yûgi. Elle lui désigna le fauteuil et partit dans sa chambre pour aller porter le sac qu'elle tenait. Elle revint ensuite et s'assit sur le banc de piano.

- Bon, vas-y. Je t'écoute.

- Eh bien, je faisais un duel avec Seto et j'ai laissé Yami combattre. Au début, il était pâle. Puis, il a commencé et lorsqu'il a reçu le coup de Seto, il semblait avoir très mal.

Yûgi s'arrêta, s'attendant à une réaction de la part de Erra, mais elle n'en fit rien. Alors, il continua.

- Ensuite, lorsqu'il a joué la carte que tu m'as donné, il s'est effondré par terre. J'ai pris sa place pour être sûr que Seto ne remarque pas grand chose, mais je pense qu'il a quand même remarqué. 

Erra se leva et s'approcha de l'endroit où se trouvait Yami en " esprit " (_j'espère que vous me comprenez par esprit. C'est lorsqu'il n'est pas à la place de Yûgi_). Yûgi, surprit, lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait.

- Vois-tu, Yûgi, étant une sorcière, j'arrive à voir les esprits, y compris Yami. D'autres questions?

- Non, pas vraiment…

- Ok. Alors, accepterais-tu de laisser ta place à Yami, pour que je l'examine?

- Euh…

- T'inquiète, je fait ça souvent. J'assiste ma tante qui est infirmière. Mais, avant ça, on va aller dans ma chambre, pour qu'il ne tombe pas sur le sol. Ça serait un peu stupide.

Erra se rendit dans sa chambre, Yûgi sur ses pas. Elle lui désigna le lit et Yûgi s'assit dessus. Il laissa place à Yami qui tomba sur le lit. Erra mit sa main sur le front de Yami.

- Il doit faire de la fièvre. dit Erra à l'intention de Yûgi, Il est brûlant. 

Elle fit apparaître un thermomètre. Elle s'apprêtait à le glisser dans la bouche de Yami, mais celui-ci se réveilla. Il s'assit sur le lit et se frotta la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce que je fais ici?

- Je t'ai amené ici pour que Erra puisse voir ce que tu as. dit Yûgi

- Pour voir ce que…mais je vais parfaitement bien.

- C'est ça. Et moi, je ne suis pas une sorcière. dit Erra, sacarstique, Tu fais de la fièvre. dit-elle en prenant soin de bien articuler chaque mots

- Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles? demanda Yami, mais il savait qu'au fond Erra avait raison

- Elle dit que tu es malade. dit Yûgi

- Mais non! Je vais très bien.

- Yami…

- Oh, Yûgi, laisse tomber. S'il veut rester malade, ce n'est pas mon problème. De toute façon, dit Erra en se dirigeant dans la cuisine, il a toujours été obstiné.

Cette fois, Erra venait d'attirer l'attention de Yûgi et Yami.

- Que veux-tu dire par je suis toujours obstiné? demanda Yami 

Erra, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, répondit :

- Euh…tu sais, Yami, il m'arrive de dire des choses stupides et…

- Ça ne marche pas, Erra. coupa Yami, Réponds à ma question.

Erra soupira.

- Je ne peux pas te répondre maintenant. Désolé. 

Yami s'apprêtait à répliquer qu'il voulait savoir, mais Yûgi lui fit un non de la tête et reprit sa place. Il se leva et rejoignit Erra dans la cuisine.

- Dois-je lui montrer le…

- Non. Pas encore. Seulement lorsque je te le dirai.

- D'accord. Bon, je ferais mieux d'y aller. Au revoir.

Erra lui sourit et Yûgi sortit de l'immeuble. Il se promena dans la rue en se demandant si Yami était frustré en ce moment.

- Oui, je le suis. 

Yûgi se retourna et regarda Yami qui était toujours pâle.

- Tu m'écoutais? demanda Yûgi

- Oui. Je voulais te dire que je suis désolé si je t'ai inquiété durant le duel. Mais je t'assure que je vais bien.

- Mouais…admettons.

Yûgi continua à avancer et arriva enfin chez lui. Il se rendit dans sa chambre, vérifia que Yami ne le regardait pas, prit le petit cahier que Erra lui avait donné et l'ouvrit.

Chapitre 4 : un nouvel ennemi

Une femme se tenait devant un miroir. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, des yeux noirs et glacés. Elle souriait à son reflet, lorsqu'une personne fit intrusion dans la pièce.

- Milady. dit-il, Il y a un homme qui veut vous parler.

- J'arrive.

La femme traversa la pièce et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Un homme l'y attendait. Il avait des cheveux blancs et long, il portait un anneau millénaire autour du cou et il ce nommait Yami-Bakura. La femme lui sourit.

- Mon cher Bakura! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite? 

Elle lui fit signe de s'installer dans le salon, puis elle s'assit dans un fauteuil.

- Tu as une chance inouï, Olivia! s'exclama Bakura, celui dont tu veux te venger est un peu faible de ces temps-ci…

- Mais c'est merveilleux! …

- Sauf qu'il y a une jeune fille qui le protège un peu trop.

- Oh non! Pas cette…

- Oui. la coupa Bakura

Olivia pesta un moment, puis murmura :

- J'aurai ma revanche quand même, Atem. 

Yûgi se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui avait semblé que son rêve avait été réel. Il y avait une femme (il ne se souvenait plus de son nom) et Yami-Bakura.

Yûgi regarda l'heure. Il était 5h30 du matin. Sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir, il s'habilla. Il prit ensuite un roman et commença à le lire.

Une heure passa. À 6h45, Yûgi alla déjeuner. Son grand-père était déjà à table.

- Tiens! C'est rare que je te vois debout de si bonne heure!

- Je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir.

- Allez, viens manger.

Yûgi s'installa à table, puis mangea son déjeuner. Lorsqu'il l'eut terminé, il prit son sac d'école et partit en direction de l'école. Le soleil se levait et Yûgi observa l'aube. Il était tout de même inquiet par ce rêve quelques peu étrange. Il arriva à l'école en avance. Lorsqu'il se rendit en classe de musique, seule Erra y était. Elle était occupée à jouée une mélodie au piano. Fermant les yeux, elle semblait suivre son instinct.

Lorsque Yûgi s'assit à un bureau, Erra termina sa pièce puis lui sourit. Elle se leva et s'assit au bureau à côté de lui.

- Il est rare que tu arrives de si bonne heure, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui. Je me suis réveillé un peu tôt. Je vois.

- Au fait, tu as reparlé à Yami?

- Un peu. Il est furieux contre toi.

- Je m'en serait douté un peu.

Erra rougit un moment puis détourna son regard vers la fenêtre. Yûgi, un peu étonné, lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

- Rien…rien du tout. 

Erra se leva et retourna au piano.

- Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais entendre? 

Yûgi lui sourit.

- Simplement quelque chose de calme et doux. 

Yami, assis sur des escaliers, réfléchissait à ce que Erra lui avait dit.

_- De toute façon, il a toujours été obstiné._

Yami se leva, fulminant de rage. Mais il retomba sur le sol car il était pris de vertige. Sa fièvre avait augmentée, il le savait. Mais il ne voulait inquiéter personne.

Yami se rassit sur le sol et se prit la tête entre la mains. Il voulait savoir, si seulement Erra lui laissait une chance! Le pharaon ferma les yeux un moment. Il avait mal à la tête et se mettre en colère à tout bout de champ ne l'aiderait pas. Il prit une grande respiration et se calma. Puis, il entendit une musique. Il rouvrit les yeux et se leva tranquillement. Puis, il rejoignit Yûgi pour voir qui jouait de la musique.

Comme il aurait dû s'en douter, c'était Erra qui était au piano. Il l'écouta un moment, puis la cloche sonna, ce qui lui déclencha un mal de tête énorme. Il tomba à genou, le mal lui vrillant le crâne. Erra sembla le remarquer, car elle arrêta brusquement de jouer et se mit à genou devant lui. Yami releva la tête et lui fit un faible sourire.

- Je vais bien. murmura-t-il 

Puis, il repartit dans sa chambre. Yûgi n'eût pas le temps de le rappeler, car les élèves entraient dans la classe. Téa rejoignit Yûgi à toute vitesse.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça.

- Refaire quoi?

- Partir en avance sans moi. Tout de même, tu pars toujours avec moi. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas attendu?

- Je voulais partir tôt. Désolé.

Téa lui sourit puis lui dit qu'elle lui pardonnait.

Tous s'assirent à leurs bureaux, tandis que le professeur de musique arrivait.

- Aujourd'hui, annonça-t-elle, nous allons commencer une sonate de Mozart. Miss Ténéra va vous accompagner au piano. 

Chaque élève prirent leur instrument de musique et leur partition, puis s'assirent de nouveau. Erra s'était installée au piano et semblait attendre quelque chose. Lorsque tout le monde fut assis, le professeur reprit la parole :

- Miss Ténéra va nous faire la démonstration de la pièce, puis chacun devra l'apprendre de son côté. 

Erra se mit à jouer tout doucement. Il sembla alors à Yûgi qu'il ressentait les émotions de la pièce. En regardant les autres élèves, il remarqua qu'il était le seul.

Erra n'eut pas une seule erreur. Lorsqu'elle finit de jouer, toute la classe applaudit avec force. Erra, le sourire aux lèvres, alla se rassoire aux côtés de ses amis.

- Allez! dit le professeur, Vous pouvez aller dans les locaux. Pratiquez bien. 

La plupart des élèves partirent dans les nombreux locaux, mais Yûgi et les autres restèrent en classe.

- Ouah! s'exclama Joey, Erra, c'était fantastique!

- Oui. assura Tristan, J'ai vraiment adoré!

- J'ai pas entendu une seule erreur! C'est génial! dit Téa

- Merci. dit simplement Erra

Mais elle semblait un peu déçu.

- Erra, dit Yûgi, j'ai cru ressentir les sentiments de la pièce. Est-ce que c'est normal? 

Erra se tourna vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu l'as remarqué? C'est ce que j'adore faire. Mais il semble que personne ne le remarque.

- En fait, je l'ai remarqué aussi. déclara Bakura

- C'est vrai? demanda Erra, débordante de joie

Bakura hocha la tête positivement. Téa, Tristan et Joey regardèrent Bakura, Yûgi et Erra sans comprendre. Seto, quand à lui, semblait comprendre, mais son regard disait qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit ce dont parlait Erra.

La prof arriva à ce moment et leur dit de commencer à pratiquer s'ils voulaient être au niveau des autres élèves. Erra fila jusqu'au piano pour en jouer et les autres se mirent au travail.

La femme du nom d'Olivia se promenait dans un parc. Elle portait une jupe blanche et courte et un veston noir. Elle tenait un jeu de carte dans les mains et semblait attendre quelque chose. Quelques minutes plus tard, Yami-Bakura entra dans la cours, un sourire cruel flottant sur ses lèvres. Il alla rejoindre la femme.

- J'ai de bonnes et de mauvaises nouvelles. dit-il

- Commence par la mauvaise.

- Cette petite fille, Erra, je crois, a donné un peu plus de pouvoir à ton cher Atem. Oh, il est toujours faible, mais ça lui permet de le protéger.

- Grr! Et la bonne?

- J'ai trouvé le moyen de l'arrêtée.

Olivia éclata d'un rire à la fois joyeux et cruel, puis elle murmura quelque chose à Yami-Bakura. Celui-ci quitta le parc avec ce même sourire.

Yûgi rentra chez lui en compagnie de Erra. Il tenait à la présentée à son grand-père. En arrivant, voyant que son grand-père n'était pas dans le magasin, il s'écria :

- Grand-père! J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

- Pas besoin de crier. J'étais à côté. Désolé.

- Grand-père, je voudrais te présenter Erra.

La jeune fille s'avança quelques peu et s'inclina devant le grand-père de Yûgi.

- Enchantée de vous connaître, monsieur. 

Le grand-père de Yûgi gloussa un peu, puis dit :

- Tous les amis de mon petit-fils m'appellent papy. Alors, pourquoi faire une exception? 

Erra sourit et suivit Yûgi qui lui fit visiter la maison. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il prit son jeu de cartes et demanda à Erra :

- Ça te dirais un petit duel?

- Pourquoi pas.

Erra sortit son jeu de sa poche et tous deux s'installèrent sur le lit.

- Les dames d'abord. 

Erra commença. Elle plaça la petite sorcière en mode défense (_elle a des cartes uniques, il faut bien que j'invente les noms_), puis elle plaça une carte face cachée. Yûgi, un peu déconcerté, plaça un monstre en mode défense et termina son tour. Erra mit la dame chat en mode attaque et attaqua le monstre de Yûgi. Puis, elle plaça la petite sorcière en mode attaque et attaqua directement Yûgi.

- Ça te fait 3600 points. Tu en as perdu 400.

- Pas mal. Mais, dis-moi, d'où viennent ces cartes?

- Je te l'ai dit. Pegasus connaissait très bien ma mère et il lui a fait des cartes uniques. J'en ai hérité.

- Ah. Je comprends. Mais ça fait bizarre de jouer avec des cartes nouvelles.

- Je sais. Allez, c'est ton tour.

Yûgi mit un monstre en mode attaque et attaqua la petite sorcière.

- Ça te fait 3500 points. dit Yûgi, un sourire sur lèvres 

Erra sourit à son tour. Elle révéla sa carte masquée. C'était le miroir. Un simple miroir.

- Maintenant, je sacrifie ma dame chat pour invoquer la dame blanche. 

Erra posa sa carte sur le lit. Yûgi regarda ce que s'était. Il fut surpris de constater que l'image était noire. Seul les points étaient visible, 2500-2200.

- Euh…c'est normal que je ne voient pas l'image de ta carte?

- Oui.

Yûgi regarda Erra, pas très convaincu, puis sacrifia son monstre pour invoquer l'Ange.

- L'Ange attaque ta dame blanche. 

Erra sourit mystérieusement.

- Dis-moi, Yûgi, connais-tu la légende des dames?

- La légende des quoi?

- Des dames. Il y a la bleue qui s'est fait noyée, la rouge qui est morte brûlée vive, la mauve empoisonnée, la blanche condamnée à sept ans de malheur et la noire poignardée. Si tu te retrouves dans le noir près d'un miroir et que tu dis dame avec sa couleur, par exemple dame blanche, elle apparaîtra en te tuant de la façon dont elle est morte.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça?

- Tu viens d'attaquer la dame blanche dans mon jeu. Ton monstre est condamné à sept ans de malheur. Donc il perd 700 points et il ne peut plus attaquer ma dame.

- Mais, on n'est pas dans le noir!

Erra lui montra la carte noire. Yûgi comprit aussitôt.

- C'est mon tour. Ma dame blanche attaque ton monstre et bye bye l'Ange. Donc, ça te fait 2100 points. Mais mon tour n'est pas terminé. Je joue la carte de magie invocation. Elle me permet d'invoquer n'importe quelle carte, qu'elle soit puissante ou non. Alors, j'invoque la dame noire (_3000-3800_) et j'attaque tes points directement. J'ai gagné. 

Yûgi sembla perdu un moment, puis il sourit.

- Tu es vraiment bonne. Je me demande si tu arriverais à battre Yami.

- Pas vraiment. J'ai déjà essayé il y a longtemps…oups!

Erra plaqua sa main devant sa bouche, puis se frappa la tête.

- J'ai le don de dire des bêtises! murmura-t-elle 

Yûgi ne comprit pas, mais préféra ne pas en rajouter.

Les enfants, venez manger! cria le grand-père de Yûgi

- On arrive!

Ils descendirent et commencèrent à manger tranquillement.

Yami regardait les portes autour de lui d'un regard fatigué. Il se sentait mal et pas qu'un peu. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à dormir, ayant trop mal à la tête pour le faire. Il décida de s'asseoir sur les marches et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, tout en fermant les yeux. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour quelque chose de chaud, car il tremblait littéralement de froid. Il savait que s'il ne faisait rien bientôt, il ne serait plus capable de se concentrer dans les duels. Mais il ne voulait pas que ses amis sachent qu'il était malade, il trouvait que ce n'était pas important que l'on s'occupe de lui.

Yami, perdu dans ses pensées, n'entendit pas Yûgi entrer dans la chambre. Il ne se rendit compte de sa présence seulement lorsque Yûgi s'assit à côté de lui.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas? demanda Yûgi

- Tout va bien. répondit Yami en se frottant les yeux, Je suis simplement fatigué.

- C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas grand lit par ici. Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu faisais pour dormir.

- Je ne dors jamais.

- Hein!!!!!

- Si tu dors, cela suffit pour que je sois reposé. Mais, ces temps-ci, on dirait qu'il faudrait que je dorme par moi-même.

Yûgi regarda Yami avec compassion. Puis, il se souvint de quelque chose.

- Il y a un lit dans ma chambre, en face. Je pourrais te permettre de le prendre. 

Yami releva la tête et Yûgi put voir qu'il n'était pas bien. De grandes cernes noires barraient ses yeux.

- Je pourrais, oui. dit simplement Yami

- Alors, viens.

Yûgi entraîna doucement son double jusqu'à sa chambre. Rendu là, il l'installa dans le lit.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, tu sais. dit Yami

- Dors et ne t'occupes pas de moi.

Yami était trop fatigué pour continuer à argumenter. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Yûgi observa Yami un moment, puis il alla chercher dans l'armoire une autre couverture, car Yami tremblait de froid. Il l'installa, puis il repartit dormir hors du puzzle.

Chapitre 5 : Je vais bien, je vous assure!

Erra regardait l'école à l'horizon. Elle pensait à la soirée qu'elle avait passé avec Yûgi. Elle sourit en pensant à lorsqu'il lui avait montré les cartes des dieux égyptiens. Elles les connaissaient parfaitement, Pegasus les lui ayant montré, mais elle avait voulu les revoir une nouvelle fois.

- Erra! 

La jeune fille se retourna pour voir Téa qui courait pour la rejoindre. Erra s'arrêta et attendit. Téa arriva à côté d'elle et Erra se remit en marche.

- Tu es bien matinale. fit remarquer Erra

- Toi aussi.

- J'arrive toujours à cette heure.

- Mais toi, tu arrives plus tard, d'habitude.

- Oui, mais je voulais arriver plus tôt, puisqu'on commence en dessin.

- Super! J'adore ce cours.

Elles continuèrent de se parler ainsi et arrivèrent à l'école de bonne heure. Elles se rendirent dans la classe d'art où la prof était déjà là.

- Eh bien! C'est rare que je vois des élèves si tôt. 

Les deux filles lui sourirent, puis s'assirent à une place. Erra s'assit à sa place, puis sortit un cahier à dessin.

- Tu me montres tes dessins? demanda Téa 

Erra ouvrit son cahier, puis commença à montrer les paysages, les animaux et les natures mortes qu'elle avait fait. Téa en fut émerveillée. Les dessins étaient magnifiques et tout était là. Les ombres, les traits et on aurait pu dire que tout était vrai.

- Comment tu fais ça? demanda Téa en regardant Erra continuer son dessin avec la chute

- Je sais pas. J'aime dessiner et, lorsque je veux vraiment, c'est ce que ça donne. Pour l'instant, je travail sur celui-ci qui est particulièrement difficile.

Téa fit des yeux ronds en sortant son propre cahier à dessin. Elle se considérait bonne en dessin, mais, maintenant, elle trouvait que ses dessins n'étaient rien comparé à ceux d'Erra.

- Tu me montre les tiens? 

Téa lui montra ses dessins. Erra lui sourit.

- Ils sont vraiment beaux! Mais, ce qui te manque, c'est le jouable des ombres. Tu vois, ce dessin, par exemple, il est très beau, mais les ombres ne sont pas bien disposé… 

Erra expliqua pendant un bon moment ce que Téa devait faire pour améliorer ses dessins. Ce fut pour Téa un " cours " épatant. Erra n'expliquait pas seulement bien, mais ses trucs marchaient parfaitement.

Yûgi vint les rejoindre un peu avant que la cloche sonne. Il sourit en voyant Téa et Erra ensemble. Il était à présent sûr qu'elles deviendraient de très bonnes amies. Il s'assit à côté de Téa et observa le dessin que les deux filles étaient en train de travailler.

- C'est joli. dit-il

- Merci. répondit Téa, Erra m'a aidé à le compléter.

- Bof, tu sais, tu as fait la plus grande partie. Je n'ai fait que te donner des conseils. Enfin…

La cloche sonna et Joey, Tristan, Seto et Bakura arrivèrent.

Lorsque tous les élèves arrivèrent, la prof leur expliqua qu'ils avaient cours libre, puis tout le monde commença. Erra décida de continuer son dessin en affirmant à ses amis que ce dessin était particulièrement difficile, mais aucun des six ne la crurent. Alors, chacun se mit à son carnet à dessin.

Yami se réveilla avec difficulté. Dormir lui avait fait du bien, mais il se sentait toujours aussi malade. Il regarda la chambre de Yûgi avec un sourire fatigué. Son double semblait aimer jouer. Il voulut se lever, mais il ne s'en senti pas capable. Il décida de rester dans le lit en attendant que Yûgi revienne. Il se dit qu'il devait jouer la comédie, sinon son double se douterait de quelque chose.

- Mais il se doute déjà de quelque chose. pensa Yami 

Soupirant, Yami se retourna dans le lit et essaya de dormir.

Yûgi et les autres se rendirent en cours de math. Ils s'attendaient à voir leur prof habituel, mais ce fut quelqu'un d'autre qui les accueillit.

- Bonjour! lança une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux noirs lorsque tout le monde fut arrivé, Je m'appelle Olivia. Je remplacerai votre ancien professeur. Il était malade, le pauvre. 

Yûgi regarda Téa qui était à côté de lui.

- Le prof de math n'a **jamais** été malade. chuchota-t-il, C'est bizarre. 

Téa acquiesça et regarda la remplaçante qui écrivait au tableau.

Ils commencèrent le cours. La prof leur donna un problème particulièrement difficile. Yûgi, qui n'était pas très bon dans cette matière, ne put compter sur l'aide de Téa, puisque celle-ci semblait ne pas comprendre le problème.

Lorsque la prof passa près de Yûgi, celui-ci n'avait toujours rien écrit.

- Il y a un problème, M. Môto?

- Oui, je n'arrive pas à comprendre le problème.

- Les maths ne sont pas votre fort, n'est-ce pas?

- Pas vraiment.

- Alors, laissez moi vous expliquer.

La prof expliqua à Yûgi le problème de façon simple, en faisant allusion aux duels de monstres. Yûgi, d'une façon machinale, se mit alors à comprendre. C'était comme s'il avait toujours comprit les maths. La prof lui sourit et lui demanda :

- Et puis, arrivez-vous à comprendre?

- Oui, merci madame.

- Pas de quoi.

Elle repartit marcher entre les bureaux pour voir si d'autres élèves avaient des problèmes. Yûgi fit tout les numéros qu'il devait faire, puis reposa son crayon. Il regarda Erra qui était en face d'elle. Elle aussi avait fini ses numéros et elle regardait Olivia d'un œil mauvais.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Erra? demanda Yûgi

- Ce n'est rien, c'est juste que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment vis à vis cette femme.

- Mais elle est très gentille!

- Yûgi, s'il y a une chose que j'ai vraiment apprise, c'est qu'il ne faut pas se fier à la gentillesse dès la première fois que tu rencontre quelqu'un.

Yûgi ne comprit pas et préféra ne pas comprendre.

La journée était finie et Yûgi se rendit chez lui tout seul. Il voulait voir comment allait Yami tout en lui apportant des médicaments.

Il arriva chez lui, dit bonjour à son grand-père et se dépêcha de monter dans sa chambre. Il avait pris des comprimés au passage. Enfin, il arriva dans le puzzle. Il était dans sa chambre remplie de jouets. Il regarda le lit et y vit Yami qui était assis, aussi pâle que le draps ( qui était blanc, en passant). Yûgi, un peu inquiet, alla s'asseoir sur le lit et lui dit :

- Je t'ai apporté des médicaments, je pense que tu en as besoin. 

Yami hocha la tête en signe de négation.

- Je t'assure que je vais bien. Je suis simplement fatigué. 

Mais Yûgi lui jeta un regard si sévère que Yami les pris sans discuter. Il n'avait jamais vu Yûgi se mettre en colère contre lui et il ne voulait pas le voir non plus.

- Yami, je peux savoir pourquoi tu persistes à ne pas nous dire que tu es malade? Ne dis pas que tu ne l'es pas, je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Tu es fatigué, tu sembles avoir mal à la tête et la dernière fois que j'étais avec Erra tu faisais de la fièvre. Alors, pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous le dire?

- Je…je vais bien, je t'assure!

Yûgi soupira. Il se leva et regarda Yami dans les yeux.

- Bon, tu n'as pas voulu répondre à ma question. Je sais que tu me mens en disant cela. Je vais revenir demain et tous les autres jours jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes de me dire pourquoi tu ne veux pas que l'on sache que tu es malade. J'y vais. Essaye de dormir un peu. 

Yûgi partit du puzzle et s'en alla manger.

Yami se recoucha tout en pensant à ce que Yûgi venait de lui dire. Il savait très bien pourquoi il refusait de dire qu'il se sentait mal. Mais, en y repensant, il trouvait que s'était mal de ne pas le dire à Yûgi. Celui-ci lui avait confié des secrets et des choses encore plus importantes que ce que Yami ne voulait pas dire.

Yami se rendormit en continuant de penser à tout cela.

Quelques jours passèrent. Yûgi allait à chaque jour demander à Yami sa question et ce dernier répondait toujours qu'il allait bien.

Un peu exaspéré, Yûgi se rendit au parc (Erra lui avait donné rendez-vous) dans l'espoir de demander conseil à Erra. Celle-ci l'attendait, son habituel sourire complètement effacé.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Erra? lui demanda Yûgi 

La jeune fille se mit à pleurer un peu. Elle regarda Yûgi avec des yeux énormément fatigués. Yûgi, se demandant ce qu'elle avait, lui dit de s'asseoir sur un banc. Lorsque tous les deux se furent assis, Yûgi la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler un peu. Erra pleura de plus belle, mais ne se détacha pas de son étreinte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Yûgi

- Ma…ma mère…elle…elle est…

Elle pleura de plus belle en essayant de se dégager de Yûgi. Celui-ci la lâcha, comprenant ce qu'Erra avait essayé de lui dire. Sa mère était morte, sûrement d'un accident lors de ses fouilles.

Erra eut alors un petit rire amer.

- Le bon côté, c'est que je ne serai plus forcé d'aller en Égypte.

- Ne dis pas ça. Tu n'appréciais peut-être pas de quitter tes amis, mais tu aimais tout de même qu'elle s'occupe de toi. En te forçant à voyager, elle prouvais qu'elle t'aimais vraiment.

- Tu as trop raison.

Et Erra pleura encore plus. Yûgi, vraiment désolé, lui fit ses excuses.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est juste moi qui est bête.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu es aussi saine d'esprit que moi. Mais tu viens de commencer ton deuil, c'est normal que toutes ces idées te viennent en tête. Viens, il faut te changer les idées.

Ils quittèrent le parc et se rendirent dans la ville. Yûgi essaya de lui parler de toutes sortes de choses pour lui remonter le moral, mais il semblait qu'elle ne voulait rien entendre. Yûgi lui parla alors, avec résignation, de son problème avec Yami. Erra s'en intéressa rapidement et demanda à Yûgi de lui raconter ce que Yami avait dit à celui-ci.

- Eh bien, lorsque je suis allé le voir dans sa chambre, il m'a avoué qu'il n'était plus reposé lorsque je dormais. Je lui ai proposé de prendre le lit dans ma chambre et il a accepté. Depuis quelques jours, je lui pose la même question, qui est pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne veut pas me dire qu'il est malade. Et, à chaque fois, il persiste à dire qu'il va bien. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me ment. 

Erra regarda dans le vague, perdue dans ses pensées.

- Yûgi, est-ce que tu as lu le journal que je t'ai donné? Enfin…celui pour Yami.

- Oui. avoua Yûgi, un peu gên

- Bien ce que je pensais. Tu as lu la partie qui disait que le pharaon était malade? Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec Yami.

- Eh bien, vois-tu, le pharaon est Yami. Et Atem…ben, c'est Yami.

- Quoi? C'est de lui que tu parlais le jour que tu es arrivé?

- Oui.

- Et pourquoi c'est maintenant que tu me le dis?

- Parce que je n'avais pas le droit de te le dire auparavant. Disons…que Shadi ne voulait pas que je t'en parle. Tu comprends?

Yûgi hocha la tête. Il se demanda quand même pourquoi Shadi avait dit à Erra de ne rien lui dire. Erra sembla lire dans ses pensées, car elle dit :

- Je ne le sais pas plus. Je pense que c'était pour ta protection ou quelque chose du genre, mais je ne suis pas sûre. Ma mère savait pourquoi… 

Des larmes jaillirent des yeux de Erra. Se frottant les yeux, elle murmura :

- Je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi. À demain.

- À demain.

Erra repartit de son côté, tandis que Yûgi la regardait passer le coin de la rue. Puis, il retourna chez lui.

Chapitre 6 : Olivia

- M. Môto! 

Yûgi sortit de ses pensées et regarda sa prof de math qui le regardait d'un air amusé.

- Eh bien, je pense que vous deviez dormir, cela fait la sixième fois que je vous appelle. 

Yûgi rougit un peu et marmonna un " désolé, m'dame. " Olivia sourit et redemanda la question qu'elle avait posé à Yûgi quelques minutes plus tôt.

- M. Môto, voudriez-vous répondre à la question n.9?

- Oui bien sûr.

Yûgi répondit rapidement et se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées. Pendant le cours, il ne remarqua pas qu'Olivia était passée à côté de lui en murmurant une phrase dans une langue inconnue. Il ne se rendit pas compte, non plus, qu'Erra observait chacun des mouvements de la prof avec dégoût.

Yûgi sortit de la classe, un peu dans la lune, lorsque Erra interrompit son chemin.

- Salut Yûgi.

- Salut.

- Dis-moi, as-tu remarqué ce que la prof a fait durant le cours?

- Non…pas vraiment…

Erra soupira, une lueur d'amusement brillant dans ses yeux.

- Elle est passé près de ton bureau et a murmuré une formule magique. Tu trouves ça normal, toi?

- Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis? Je n'ai rien entendu.

- Normal, idiot. Tu étais dans la lune. Enfin, je veux que tu vérifies si Yami est plus…bizarre qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Ok, même si je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Fais moi seulement confiance, d'accord?

- Ok.

Erra sourit et se rendit à son casier. Yûgi se rendit au sien et prit ses affaires de français.

Yûgi se rendit dans sa chambre (celle du puzzle) et s'approcha de Yami. Celui-ci dormait profondément (_Il doit être vraiment mignon quand il dort ;-P_). Yûgi sourit un peu et posa les médicaments et le verre d'eau qu'il avait apporté. Il était sur le point de repartir, lorsqu'il se souvint de ce qu'Erra lui avait demandé. Il observa Yami un moment et se rendit compte de ce qui clochait. Yami dormait **paisiblement**, ce qui n'était pas normal, puisqu'il était vraiment malade. Si l'on pouvait penser que c'était grâce aux médicaments, il faut se détromper, car Yûgi ne lui en avait pas donné assez pour qu'il arrive à dormir aussi bien que présentement.

Le jeune homme, un peu inquiet, mit sa main sur le front de son double. Il était vraiment brûlant. Pourtant, Yami semblait dormir comme si de rien était. Yûgi sortit du puzzle et prit le téléphone sur sa table de chevet. Il téléphona chez Erra.

_- Salut Yûgi!_

- Comment sais-tu que c'est moi?

_- Les afficheurs, ça existe._

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je t'appelais pour te demander, tu trouverais ça normal que Yami dorme **paisiblement**?

_- Non, pas vraiment. Pourquoi?_

- Parce que c'est justement ce qu'il est en train de faire. Pourtant, il est vraiment brûlant.

_- QUOI?? _

- Y a un problème?

_- Non, pas vraiment, c'est juste que je sais quel sort a jeté Olivia. Et je pense savoir ses intentions. Mais, avant, je veux être sûre. J'te rappelle tantôt. Bye!_ Bye.

Yûgi raccrocha et regarda par la fenêtre. Il ne savait pas ce que Erra avait l'intention de faire, mais il avait le pressentiment qu'elle soutirerait des informations intéressantes.

Erra sortit de sa maison et se rendit à l'école. Elle savait que les professeurs partaient, la plupart de temps, vers cette heure-ci. Erra se glissa derrière les buissons, près du stationnement, et attendit.

Enfin, ce qu'elle attendait arriva. Olivia sortit par la porte et se rendit au parc, à pied. Erra la suivit doucement, silencieusement. Rendu au parc, Olivia s'assit sur un banc. Elle semblait attendre quelqu'un. Quelques minutes plus tard, Yami-Bakura entrra dans le parc. Erra, un peu confuse, écouta leur conversation.

- Ton sort a l'air d'avoir marché. Mon anneau a senti que Atem est plus faible et que le sort que cette petite fille a jeté est brisé.

- Il commençait à être temps que tu me l'annonce. Donc, je vais pouvoir affronter Atem et le battre sans problème?

- Tu devrais, oui.

- Enfin, je vais pouvoir avoir ma revanche. Mon fils ingrat qui a osé sauvé le monde dans le temps à la place de sa propre mère.

Erra poussa une exclamation de surprise silencieuse. Donc, Olivia était aussi une réincarnation du passé. Le pauvre Yami, il allait devoir faire face à son ancienne mère.

- Tu es sûre de ce que tu veux faire? demanda Yami-Bakura, Même si Atem est malade, il sera sûrement capable de te battre.

- Ça m'étonnerais. De toute façon, je connais assez bien mon fils pour savoir que sa concentration sera limitée.

Erra en avait assez entendu. Elle se faufila lentement hors du buisson et se rendit hors du parc. Là, elle se rendit chez Yûgi. Elle cogna à la porte et attendit. Se fut le grand-père de Yûgi qui alla répondre.

- Bonjour Erra!

- Bonjour monsieur…euh…je veux dire papy. Désolé, je suis vraiment pas habituée.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu viens voir Yûgi?

- Oui. Il est en haut?

- Oui. Tu peux y aller.

Erra se dirigea vers la chambre et cogna doucement à la porte. Yûgi l'ouvrit et une expression d'étonnement passa sur son visage.

- Je pensais que tu devais m'appeler?

- Oui, mais j'ai préférée venir directement. J'ai beaucoup trop de choses à te dire.

- Ok. Ben, entre.

Erra entra dans la chambre et vit Yami assit sur le lit, en train de regarder un jeu de cartes.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui? chuchota Erra

Eh bien, il s'est réveillé il y a quelques minutes, en m'annonçant qu'il devait refaire son jeu de cartes. J'ai voulu l'en empêcher, mais il a vraiment insisté et je l'ai laissé faire.

- Génial. marmonna Erra, Yami?

Yami releva sa tête.

- Je voudrais que tu retournes dormir. Tu en as besoin.

- Mais je me sens parfaitement bien.

Au grand étonnement de Yûgi, Erra passa sa main sur le front de Yami sans traverser.

- Tu es vraiment brûlant. Vas-y. murmura doucement la jeune fille pour que seul Yami l'entende 

Yami disparut alors, retournant dans la chambre de Yûgi. Erra, quand à elle, s'assit sur le lit, un peu essoufflée. Yûgi la rejoint, une expression interrogative apparaissant sur son visage.

Seigneur qu'Olivia est forte.

- Hein?! s'exclama Yûgi

- Je te dois des explications. Je vais commencer par le début. Olivia est une réincarnation du passé, comme moi.

- Que…quoi?

- Une réincarnation du passé. Ça veut dire que je viens du passé et que, à présent, j'ai une autre vie dans le présent. Enfin, Olivia est…la mère de Yami.

Yûgi fit des yeux ronds, mais ne dit rien.

- Dans le passé, Yami a sauvé l'Égypte d'un grand fléau. Mais, sa mère a été tué et Yami n'est pas allé la sauvé, trop occupé à sauver l'Égypte. Aujourd'hui, Olivia veut se venger. Alors, elle a demandé à Yami-Bakura de l'aider. Bakura lui a donné un sort pour briser celui que j'ai placé sur Yami et le rendre encore un peu plus faible, sans que cela ne paraisse. Pendant que tu étais dans la lune en math, elle en a profité pour te lancer le sort. C'est pour ça que Yami avait l'air d'aller mieux sans l'être réellement.

- Je comprends. dit lentement Yûgi, Mais pourquoi tu as dit qu'Olivia est forte?

- Tu sais qu'Olivia a jeté un sort à Yami. Tu l'as laissé préparé son jeu de cartes pour qu'il fasse son duel qu'Olivia a l'intention de gagner. Eh bien, je voulais que Yami retourne dormir. Il fallait que je lui lance un sort, sinon, il aurait refusé. Mais, le sort qu'Olivia a lancé est puissant et ça m'a épuisé de contrer un peu son sort.

Yûgi resta pensif un moment. Yami semblait en danger, surtout qu'il était malade. Il demanda alors :

- Tu m'as dit qu'Olivia voulait faire un duel. Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait? 

Chapitre 7 : Révélations

- Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait?

C'est une bonne question. Je pense que la première étape à faire, c'est de trouver quelque chose pour empêcher Yami de faire se duel. Je vais aller fouiller dans mes grimoires pour voir si j'ai un sort qui pourrait contrer celui de Lirie.

- Lirie? Qui est-ce?

- C'est le nom d'Olivia dans le temps. Je viens de m'en souvenir.

Erra s'apprêtait à partir, quand Yûgi l'arrêta.

- Attends! Tu dis que le nom d'Olivia était Lirie. Le tiens c'était quoi?

- Je m'appelais Bastet.

Erra passa le cadre de la porte et repartit chez elle.

Erra repoussa le septième grimoire qu'elle était en train de feuilleter.

- Non, non, NON!!! Il n'y a donc RIEN?! Mais je dois trouver! 

La jeune fille plaça sa tête dans ses mains et poussa un soupir de fatigue. Cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'elle fouillait dans ses énormes grimoires à la recherche d'un contre sort. Une larme vint couler le long de sa joue.

- Si je ne trouve rien, il va peut-être mourir. 

Prenant un autre grimoire, elle se remit à chercher. Quelques heures après, sans le vouloir, elle s'endormit, sans rien avoir trouvé.

Le lendemain matin, Yûgi se rendit à l'école un peu morose. En arrivant, il remarqua que Erra n'était pas encore arrivée, pourtant, elle était toujours la première. Yûgi alla rejoindre Joey et les autres. La cloche sonna et le cours commença.

Au dernier cours de la journée, Erra n'était toujours pas arrivée. Yûgi, très inquiet, s'en alla en cours de math. C'était la première fois que Erra manquait une journée d'école. Yûgi s'assit à sa place et observa Olivia en train d'écrire un problème de mathématique au tableau. Yûgi, un peu distrait, sortit une feuille et commença son problème. Pendant qu'il travaillait, la prof passa à côté de lui. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Pourrais-je vous voir à la fin du cours, après la cloche, M.Môto? 

Yûgi, un peu hypnotisé, accepta et continua à travaillé comme si de rien était.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Téa demanda :

- Tu viens Yûgi? On va manger une glace.

- Désolé, il faut que j'aille voir la prof.

- Ah bon. On se voit plus tard, alors.

Yûgi acquiesça et se rendit au bureau d'Olivia.

- Vous vouliez me voir, madame?

- Oui. Mais j'aimerais aller ailleurs, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Elle sortit de la classe et Yûgi la suivit. Ils se rendirent à l'arrière de l'école, une place peu fréquentée. Olivia se plaça devant Yûgi et sourit gentiment.

- Dis-moi, Yûgi, tu es bon dans les duel?

- Oui. Enfin, la plupart du temps. Bien.

- J'ai une proposition à te faire.

Olivia claqua des doigts et Yami apparu aux côtés de Yûgi. Celui-ci, quand il aperçu son double, sembla se réveiller. Prit au dépourvu, il regarda autour de lui sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait ici. Enfin, son regard tomba sur celui d'Olivia. Celle-ci claqua des doigts une nouvelle fois et Yûgi se senti changer de place avec Yami.

- J'ai une proposition à te faire. Un duel pour me venger. Au fait, petit Yûgi, tu n'arriveras pas à reprendre la place de Yami. J'ai lancé un sort assez puissant pour t'en empêcher. Ça se passe entre lui et moi. 

Yami, devenu plus pâle que la dernière fois, demanda :

- Pourquoi serait-ce entre vous et moi? J'aimerais comprendre.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, Atem?

Yami regarda Olivia sans comprendre. La jeune femme éclata d'un rire cristallin, mais froid.

- Eh bien, je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire. dit-elle, Atem, je suis ta mère. Je suis celle que tu as osé laissée mourir pour sauver l'Égypte. Tu savais que j'étais en danger et tu m'as renié en n'allant pas me sauver. Aujourd'hui, je veux me venger et c'est en te battant que je vais avoir ma vengeance. 

Yami resta silencieux, trop horrifié pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été si cruel. Il ferma les yeux un moments, furieux de se sentir si faible à un moment pareil.

Yûgi vit Yami prêt à s'effondrer. Il tenta de prendre la place de Yami et, à son grand étonnement, il y arriva. Content d'avoir réussi, il lança :

- Je pense que ton sort n'a pas marché, Olivia.

- Au contraire, il marche très bien. Regarde.

Yûgi senti une douleur aiguë à sa tête. Il cria un peu, puis rechangea de place avec Yami. Celui-ci s'effondra sur le sol. Yûgi, encore un peu surpris, regarda Olivia avec un regard méprisant. La femme ricana un peu, puis dit :

- Toutes les fois que tu voudras reprendre la place de Yami, une douleur aiguë te prendra à la tête et Yami reprendra sa place. Et n'essayes pas plusieurs fois, car ses forces vont l'abandonné de plus en plus et je vais devoir gagner le match par forfait. 

Yûgi grogna de mécontentement. Olivia l'avait pris au piège et il ne pouvait pas aider Yami, qui semblait mal en point. Il se pencha à côté de Yami et tenta de voir si celui-ci s'était évanoui. À son grand soulagement, il semblait que non. Il ne voulait pas que son double se mette à combattre, mais il n'avait plus le choix. Il chuchota à l'oreille de son double :

- Yami, relèves-toi. Excuse-moi de te dire cela, mais tu dois combattre Olivia si tu ne veux pas le regretter. J'aurais voulu trouver un autre solution, mais je n'en ai pas. Désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave. répondit Yami en se relevant avec difficult

- Ah! Il va enfin y avoir de l'action. s'exclama Olivia, Bakura!

Un homme sortit de l'ombre et s'avança près de la femme. Yami-Bakura sourit en voyant Yami souffrir.

- Bakura a gentiment accepté de m'aider à me venger contre toi. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop. 

Yami ne répondit pas. Il prit son jeu de cartes, mais se rendit compte qu'il manquait quelque chose.

- Ah oui, j'oubliais. Nous allons combattre avec les duel-disks. Tiens, voilà celui qui est pour toi. 

Bakura prit un duel-disk et le donna à Yami. Ce dernier murmura un vague merci et enfila l'engin. Il mit son jeu de cartes, ainsi qu'Olivia.

- Les femmes d'abord! lança Olivia 

Chapitre 8 : Le duel

Erra courut le long de l'allée menant à l'école. Elle avait manquée une journée d'école sans le vouloir et elle se maudissait de l'avoir fait. La raison n'était pas qu'elle avait manquée de stupide cours qu'elle connaissait déjà, non. C'était parce qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser Yûgi sans surveillance. Elle continua à courir, lorsqu'elle rencontra ses amis au passage.

- Yûgi est-il avec vous? demanda la jeune fille

- Non. répondit Téa, Il devait rester avec Olivia. Apparemment, elle voulait lui demander quelque chose.

- Et vous l'avez laissé seul avec elle? s'exclama Erra, horrifiée

- Bien, oui. accorda Joey

- NON!!!!

Erra se remit à courir, ignorant les questions que lui posait le petit groupe. Elle se rendit à l'école et fila jusqu'au local de math. Yûgi ne s'y trouvait pas et Olivia non plus. Erra, de plus en plus inquiète, vérifia tout les locaux qu'elle pouvait. Aucune trace de Yûgi, ni d'Olivia. La jeune fille se souvint alors d'une place peu fréquentée par les élèves, l'arrière de l'école. Erra courut pour trouver une sortie proche et se rendit à l'arrière. Là, un spectacle horrifiant l'attendait. Yami et Olivia se battant en duel. Un monstre attaqua Yami et celui-ci tomba à l'arrière en criant de douleur. Erra courut jusqu'à ses côtés et se pencha près de lui. Il semblait inconscient. Olivia lança un cri de victoire.

- Il est inconscient, donc j'ai gagné!

- Je n'en suis pas sûre, Lirie.

- Comment m'as-tu appelé?

Erra releva la tête, ses yeux brillant de détermination.

- Je t'ai appelé Lirie. C'était bien ton nom, auparavant. Et puis, je ne pense pas que tu as gagné. Tu as peut-être jeté un sort très puissant sur Yami, mais je peux toujours l'empêcher d'être inconscient. C'est un sort de mon invention et, pour l'instant, il n'y a aucun contre sort.

- Qui es-tu, idiote, pour t'opposer à la mère d'un pharaon?

- Je suis Bastet, épouse de Atem.

Olivia fit des yeux ronds et se tourna vers Bakura.

- C'est elle la fille dont tu m'as parlé? C'est elle qui a épousé mon fils? 

Bakura acquiesça. Olivia tourna sa tête vers sa " belle-fille " et dit d'un ton cinglant :

- Très bien, ranime le. Ce sera plus amusant comme cela. 

Furieuse de sa première défaite, Olivia attendit qu'Erra jette son sort. Une fois fait, Yami s'assit et se frotta la tête. Erra lui prit doucement le bras et l'aida à se relever. Elle se plaça ensuite entre ses bras et les lui tint fermement. Yami, prit au dépourvu, baissa la tête avec incompréhension. Erra lui sourit.

- Puisque tu es malade, je vais t'aider à mieux te concentrer. 

Yami lui sourit en retour et replaça son regard sur Olivia. Cette dernière s'exclama :

- Tu n'as pas le droit de l'aider. Ça ne fait pas parti des règlements.

- Je te ferais remarquer que, puisqu'il est malade, c'est tricher de le provoquer en duel, surtout lorsque tu sais qu'il n'est pas bien. Alors, j'ai tout les droits de l'aider.

Yûgi apparu alors aux côtés de Yami et Erra.

- Et moi aussi je vais vous aider. 

Olivia hurla de rage. Yami ne s'en préoccupa pas et joua, à l'aide de Erra, le gardien celte. Il attaqua le monstre d'Olivia. Celle-ci en était maintenant à 3500 points (_Yami : 3100_). Puis, il plaça une carte face cachée.

- C'est ton tour, Lirie. lança Erra 

Olivia grommela des mots incompréhensible, puis plaça un monstre face caché et une carte masquée.

Téa regarda ses amis. Erra avait été étrange. Elle continuait de courir, comme s'il y avait un danger énorme.

- On devrait la suivre. dit Téa 

Les autres approuvèrent, mais, lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, Erra avait disparu.

- Mais, elle était là il y a quelques secondes! s'exclama Tristan

- Eh bien, nous savons qu'elle allait à l'école. Nous allons sûrement la trouver là-bas.

Ils rebroussèrent chemin et se rendirent à l'école afin de savoir ce qui préoccupait tant Erra. Rendu à destination, Joey se retourna vers les autres.

- Nous devrions nous séparer. Duke, tu vas en bas. Téa tu restes à cet étage. Tristan, tu vas au deuxième et moi je vais dehors. On se rejoint ici dans dix minutes. 

Chacun partit de son côté. Téa fouilla tout le premier étage, aucune trace de Erra ou Yûgi. C'était de même pour Tristan et Duke. Joey, quand à lui, remarqua un duel et y aperçu Yami et Erra. Il se dépêcha de retourner au point de rendez-vous. Là, il s'exclama :

- Je les ai trouvé. Il sont à l'arrière de l'école. Yûgi est en train de faire un duel avec Olivia.

- Et Erra? demanda Téa

- Avec lui.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la sortie la plus proche et se rendirent à l'endroit où se trouvait Yami et Erra. Celle-ci, les apercevant, devint livide et regarda Yami. Elle savait qu'il avait refusé de dire pourquoi il était malade afin que ses amis ne s'inquiètent pas. À présent, elle se rendit compte de l'erreur qu'elle avait faite en leur demandant où était Yûgi. Murmurant une formule, Yami reprit ses couleurs, mais il restait tout de même malade. Olivia, remarquant que son " fils " reprenait des couleurs, regarda autour d'elle pour comprendre. En voyant les gens arriver, elle comprit.

Erra regarda Yami une nouvelle fois et dit :

- Yami? 

Le garçon baissa la tête.

Les autres arrivent. Je pense qu'ils ont décidé de me suivre dès que je leur ai demandé où tu étais.

- Et comment leur as-tu demandé? demanda Yami, un peu fâch

- Très inquiète.

Yami soupira d'exaspération et regarda ses amis arriver. Il n'était pas très content de les voir à un moment pareil.

- Et comment je vais faire pour qu'il ne remarque pas que je suis malade?

- Je t'ai fait reprendre des couleurs. Regarde.

Yami observa ses mains et remarqua qu'il n'avait plus la pâleur de quelques minutes plus tôt. Il fut prit alors de tremblement violent et claqua des dents. Il avait très froid. Erra, inquiète, mit sa main sur le front de son ami.

- Tu brûle littéralement.

- Je pense que je le sais déjà. répondit Yami

Ses tremblements baissèrent. Téa arriva en courant et se plaça à côté d'eux.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites? demanda-t-elle, intriguée

- Euh…un duel. répondit Erra

- Non, je veux dire ensemble.

Erra et Yami se regardèrent un instant, ne sachant quoi répondre. La jeune fille devint rouge et répondit :

- Euh…je…je t'expliquerai plus tard. Disons que…ce n'est pas le bon moment. 

Téa était un peu furieuse (_tout le monde sait qu'elle est amoureuse de Yami_). Elle attendit Joey, Tristan et Duke et ils regardèrent leur duel.

Erra regarda les cartes de Yami et lui montra kribow, ainsi que la carte magique de multiplication (_je sais pas si c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle_). Yami les plaça sur le jeu (kribow mode défense et sa carte magique face cachée). Joey regarda Erra aider Yami, stupéfait. Jamais, au grand jamais Yami ne s'était fait aider auparavant. Et pourtant, Erra l'aidait en ce moment, comme si de rien était. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et il voulait le découvrir. Il fit part de sa découverte aux autres et tous approuvèrent. Ils voulaient savoir ce qui clochait.

- C'est ton tour Olivia. dit Erra en serrant les dents

- Tu ne m'appelles plus Lirie? Ha, mais c'est parce que tes amis sont ici. Tu ne veux pas qu'ils sachent que Yûgi est…

- STOP, ÇA SUFFIT!!! cria Erra, N'en dit pas davantage!

La jeune fille pleurait. Sa rivale avait faillit révéler ce que Yami ne voulait pas dire.

- Tout ça c'est de ma faute. murmura Erra

- Pas du tout. lui assura Yami sur le même ton, J'aurais dû leurs dire et il serait mieux que je leurs dise maintenant, de ma propre bouche.

- Tu es sûr?

Yami soupira. Il releva la tête vers ses amis. Ceux-ci regardaient Olivia.

- Yûgi est quoi? questionna Téa

- Je ne me suis pas senti bien ses derniers temps. lui répondit Yami, J'ai été, et je le suis encore, malade. Je fait beaucoup de fièvre, j'en suis sûr. Olivia m'a provoqué en duel tout en sachant très bien que j'étais malade.

Yami soupira de nouveau. Il semblait avoir été dur pour lui de dire ces quelques phrases. Erra lui sourit.

- Maintenant, chuchota-t-elle, il nous reste à savoir pourquoi tu refusais de nous le dire. 

Yami lui sourit faiblement et ferma les yeux de fatigue. Ses joues rouges de fièvre semblait indiquées qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Erra regarda Olivia de nouveau, puis aida Yami à continuer son duel.

Chapitre 9 : Être mis à l'écart

(_Je suis tellement, tellement, tellement désolée!!! Je vais passer le duel, puisque je suis extra pourrie avec ça. Enfin, Yami a gagné, c'est pas étonnant. Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment désolée de faire ça!!L _)

Erra regarda Olivia qui était à genou. Elle était furieuse d'avoir perdu. Yami-Bakura redonna sa place à Bakura et celui-ci retourna rejoindre ses amis, sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. Téa, Joey, Tristan et Duke étaient tous content de la victoire de Yami.

La jeune femme se releva, ses yeux remplis de larmes et brillant de colère. Elle tenait dans les mains un objet argenté et Erra se rendit compte avec horreur que c'était un revolver. Olivia eu un rire cruel.

- Bastet, tu as osé aidé mon ingrat de fils. Il était malade, c'était pour moi le moment opportun de me venger, mais tu as tout gâché en l'aidant. Je te ferai payer pour ce que tu as fait. 

Olivia chargea son fusil et tira. Yami, sans prendre le temps d'y penser, poussa Erra hors de lui. Le puzzle n'ayant pas le temps de le protéger, il reçut la balle en pleine poitrine (_désolé si vous me trouvez violente_). Sous l'impact du choc, il tomba à la renverse. Il se cogna contre le mur de l'école, qui était en arrière de lui. Erra poussa un cri en le voyant et le reste de la bande restait figé d'horreur.

La vision de Yami se brouilla peu à peu. Il lui sembla reconnaître un visage au-dessus de lui, puis ce fut le noir total.

En se réveillant, Yami n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite. Il était pris de vertige et il se sentait très lourd. Lorsque ses étourdissements le quittèrent, il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il se trouvait dans une chambre blanche. Il essaya de se lever, mais une douleur à sa poitrine l'en empêcha et il se laissa retomber sur le lit. Il entendit quelqu'un déposer quelque chose à côté de lui, puis il vit le visage inquiet de Erra au-dessus de lui.

- Est-ce que ça va? Veux-tu que j'appelle l'infirmière. 

Voyant l'expression d'incompréhension sur le visage de Yami, Erra lui dit :

- Dès que Lirie t'a tiré dessus, Téa a appelé une ambulance. Tu es à l'hôpital, présentement. Alors, veux-tu que j'appelle l'infirmière. 

Sans attendre la réponse, Erra mit sa main sur le front de Yami.

- Ta fièvre a remonté. Je l'appelle. 

Erra pesa sur un bouton à côté du lit de Yami, puis se rassit. Ce dernier tourna sa tête vers elle.

- Devine à combien de degré ta fièvre était. interrogea Erra 

Son visage était un peu souriant, mais ses yeux étaient très sérieux.

- Je l'ignore.

- 41,9oC. Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu mourir? Et je ne parles pas seulement de la balle.

Yami ferma les yeux. Il se sentait fatigué et il avait des remords. Il reposa sur Erra, un regard empli de tristesse. La jeune fille lui dit :

- Pardonne-moi. J'étais inquiète. Mais, pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu refusais de nous dire que tu étais malade?

- Parce que…je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. J'ai pensé que je n'étais pas assez important pour que l'on s'occupe de moi.

Erra sourit doucement, se leva de sa chaise et se pencha juste en avant de Yami.

- Atem, tu es très important pour nous. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'as fait penser une chose pareil, mais on s'inquiète tous pour toi. Tu es notre ami et c'est ça l'important. Laisse faire le reste, que tu n'es pas important est un mensonge. 

La jeune adolescente embrassa gentiment Yami sur le front, puis se releva. L'infirmière arriva à ce moment. Elle s'approcha de Yami et lui mit un thermomètre dans la bouche. Pendant ce temps, Erra se glissa près de la porte où Yûgi se trouvait déjà.

- Tu crois qu'il va s'en tirer? demanda Yûgi

- Oui. Sa fièvre va finir par tomber et il ne pensera plus qu'il n'est pas important à nos yeux.

- J'espère que tu as raison.

Erra acquiesça puis dit :

- Il a compris, à présent. Lorsque vous allez pouvoir rentrer, tu pourras lui donner le journal.

- D'accord.

Lorsque l'infirmière eut donné des médicaments à Yami et qu'elle partit, Erra s'avança de nouveau.

- Je vais y aller. dit-elle, Je dois aller rejoindre les autres. Je devrait revenir ce soir, avec eux.

- Comment se fait-il qu'ils ne sont pas avec toi?

Erra s'approcha de l'oreille de Yami et y chuchota :

- J'ai séché les cours, juste pour toi. 

Les yeux de Yami s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement, tandis que Erra lui disait au revoir et quittait la chambre. Yami abandonna toute mauvaise chose de son esprit et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Yami, assis dans son lit, faisait un duel avec Joey. Erra était assise sur le lit, à côté de Yami. Téa était près de la fenêtre, Tristan assis sur une chaise ainsi que Bakura et Duke. Yami triompha et Joey râla un peu.

- C'est le cinquième duel que je perds. 

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Téa vint s'asseoir près de Joey et dit :

- Bon, je penses que vous avez fait assez de duel. Si on parlait d'autre chose?

- Bonne idée. dit Erra, J'étais tannée de voir Joey perde, ça devient ennuyeux.

Joey pesta un moment tandis que les autres riaient. Reprenant son sérieux le plus vite, Téa s'exclama :

- Yûgi, on se demandait quelque chose tout à l'heure. Tu as faillit mourir à cause d'Olivia et ça fait presque deux ans que l'on se connaît (_admettons_). On s'était demandé ce que serait la vie sans toi. 

Yami était stupéfait, mais il se rendit vite compte que Erra s'était raidit à côté de lui. Il la regarda et vit jaillir une larme de ses yeux. Elle baissa la tête faisant mine de regarder sa montre, puis annonça :

- Je suis désolé, mais je dois vous quitter quelques minutes. Je dois appeler ma mère pour avoir de ses nouvelles. 

Yûgi regarda Erra, ébahi. Erra mentait à ses amis. Il savait que sa mère était morte en Égypte. Il comprit aussitôt pourquoi. Téa avait dit : _Ça fait presque deux ans que l'on se connaît et on se demandait ce que serait la vie sans toi._ Erra venait d'arriver depuis un peu moins d'un mois. Elle se sentait un peu rejetée. La jeune fille sortit de la chambre, pendant que les autres se tournaient vers Yami.

Erra se promena dans le couloir pour déboucher à l'extérieur de l'hôpital. Pleurant à chaudes larmes, la jeune fille avait menti pour pouvoir sortir afin de ne pas se sentir de trop dans la discussion. Elle regarda les étoiles un moment, puis soupira.

_- Je pense que je ne serai jamais acceptée ici._ pensa-t-elle 

Elle s'assit sur un banc et repensa au moment qu'elle avait vécu en Égypte. Les autres enfants la rejetaient. " _Tu es tellement belle que tu en deviens laide_ " criaient les uns. " _Tu ne mérites pas de vivre, sorcière!_ " hurlaient les autres en lui jetant des pierres. Pour elle, c'était moins pire ici, mais elle se sentait à part, plus qu'en Égypte. Car, puisque le petit groupe l'avait accepté, il était horrible de se sentir à l'écart dans une discussion. Erra regarda l'heure, essuya ses yeux rouges et bouffis, puis retourna dans l'hôpital. Elle espérait dire un dernier au revoir à Yami avant de retourner chez elle.

Pendant ce temps, tandis que les autres parlaient, Yûgi parlait sérieusement avec Yami.

- Je pense qu'elle s'est sentie mise à l'écart. dit Yûgi

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela?

- Premièrement, elle a menti lorsqu'elle a dit qu'elle appelait sa mère, puisque celle-ci est morte et, deuxièmement, Téa a dit que ça faisait presque **deux** **ans** que l'on se connaissait, mais Erra est arrivée il y a moins d'un mois.

- Tu marques un point. Mais que peut-on faire pour qu'elle reste avec nous autre?

- Dit aux autres qu'elle se sent à l'écart. C'est la seule solution que je vois.

- D'accord.

Yami se tourna vers ses amis. Il s'apprêtait à leurs parler, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et Erra entra. Ses yeux étaient rouges tant elle avait pleurée.

- Je viens te dire au revoir Yami. Il faut que je retourne chez moi.

- Pas avant que je t'ai parlé, jeune fille.

Erra le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit cette phrase (à part sa mère). Le reste du groupe se tourna vers l'adolescente aux cheveux noirs. Cette dernière balbutia un d'accord et ferma la porte derrière elle. Yami se tourna vers ses autres amis.

J- e suis vraiment désolé de vous demander cela, mais est-ce que vous pourriez partir? J'aimerais parler seul avec Erra. Est-ce possible? 

Les autres approuvèrent, se demandant pourquoi il voulait être seul avec Erra. Ils dirent au revoir à Yami et sortirent de la chambre.

Chapitre 10 : Amour et amiti

Téa se demandait bien pourquoi Yami les avaient sorti. Regardant Joey, elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule à se poser cette question.

- Pourquoi penses-tu que Yami voulait être seul avec Erra? demanda Téa

- Je ne sais pas, mais il est vrai qu'elle ne semblait pas très bien lorsqu'elle est rentré dans la chambre, après qu'elle ait appelée sa mère.

- Tu crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre elles?

- Je l'ignore. Bon, on se revoie demain à l'école?

- Oui. À demain!

Téa dit au revoir à ses amis et se rendit chez elle.

Yami regarda Erra qui était sur le bord de la porte. Elle regardait ses pieds d'un air absent, attendant que Yami dise quelque chose. Il semblait qu'elle ne voulait pas être ici, tout simplement ailleurs afin d'être seule. Ses yeux bouffis l'indiquaient clairement.

- Erra? 

La jeune fille releva la tête. Ses yeux bleus brillaient étrangement.

- Viens ici, s'il te plaît. 

Elle hésita un moment, puis, voyant le regard que Yami lui faisait, alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, sur le lit. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras. La jeune fille, prise au dépourvu, se raidit et tenta de se dégager, mais Yami renforça sa prise pour qu'elle ne parte pas. Erra, sentant qu'elle ne pourrait pas gagner ce combat, se détendit.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as dit que tu appelais ta mère, alors que ce n'est pas vrai?

- Je voulais sortir sans attirer l'attention. Tout à l'heure, quand Téa a dit que cela faisait deux ans que vous vous connaissiez, je me suis sentie mise à l'écart.

Yami, compatissant, la berça, essayant de la réconforter.

- J'ai pensé que vous ne vouliez plus de moi, sinon, je crois que Téa aurais remarqué que cela faisait à peine un mois que je suis ici.

- Mais elle a sans doute oublié. Vous aviez pourtant l'air de bien vous entendre, non?

- Je crois qu'elle ne l'a pas accepté lorsqu'elle a vu que j'étais dans tes bras. dit Erra

Une unique larme vint couler le long de sa joue. Elle essaya de partir, mais Yami l'en empêcha en renforçant sa prise de nouveau. Erra soupira et cessa de bouger. Elle avait hâte de partir et Yami le sentait.

- S'il te plaît, Erra, reste. dit-il, Tu es la seule personne qui m'est autant aidé et j'ai le sentiment que j'ai encore besoin de toi, je veux que tu sois à mes côtés.

- Pour quoi faire?

- Pour rien, c'est simplement que je t'aime.

Erra regarda Yami, ébahit. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il lui dirait cela et, tout en y pensant, elle l'aimait elle aussi. Fermant les yeux, se détendant sur son amant, elle murmura :

- Moi aussi. 

Yami la berça une nouvelle fois. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, sans penser à rien, puis Yami lâcha Erra brusquement. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Sa tête le faisait souffrir à un tel point qu'il en cria. Erra, effrayée, appela l'infirmière. Elle enleva les mains de Yami et mit la sienne sur son front. Il brûlait énormément. Le forçant à se recoucher, elle se tourna vers Yûgi.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a? demanda Yûgi

- Il doit faire un pic de fièvre, mais un peu trop fort à mon goût.

Erra passa délicatement sa main sur le front de Yami. Celui-ci semblait avoir de la difficulté à rester conscient. Sa vue se brouillait, puis redevenait normale. Il se sentait très lourd et il avait l'impression que sa tête était sur le point d'exploser.

L'infirmière arriva et, avec une exclamation d'horreur, repartit chercher un médecin.

- Ça risque d'être long. murmura Erra 

Elle fit apparaître un petit bassin d'eau fraîche avec une serviette. Elle la trempa un moment, puis la mit sur le front de Yami. Elle commença à l'humecter.

- Est-ce que ça va un peu mieux? demanda la jeune fille

- Je…crois.

Le garçon ferma les yeux. La fraîcheur de la serviette lui faisait un peu de bien, mais il se sentait malade plus que jamais.

Un homme en blouse blanche entra, suivit de l'infirmière. Erra déposa la serviette sur les yeux de Yami et lui chuchota ensuite à l'oreille :

- Je vais y aller. Repose-toi bien. 

Yami ne répondit rien. Il semblait être inconscient. Erra sortit lentement de la chambre. Le médecin s'affairait sur Yami. Ce fut la dernière chose que vu Erra avant de s'en aller chez elle.

Téa arriva à l'école en avance. Elle voulait parler à Erra, clarifier certaine chose. Sachant que son prochain cours était musique, Téa se rendit à son local et y découvrit, comme elle le voulait, Erra. Celle-ci ne jouait pas de piano comme à son habitude. Elle était assise à un bureau, pleurant à chaudes larmes, la tête couchée entre ses bras. Pendant un moment, Téa prit plaisir à ce spectacle, voulant se venger de ce qu'elle avait fait avec Yami, mais, après un moment, elle se rendit compte que la jeune fille avait vécu une jeunesse difficile et qu'elle souhaitait seulement se faire des amis. Téa s'avança près de son amie et lui dit :

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Erra? 

Cette dernière releva brusquement la tête. Ses yeux boursouflés et rouges semblait être dépourvu d'expressions.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? demanda Erra un peu brusquement

- Te parler. Tu sembles triste, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? C'est ta mère qui ne veux pas que tu restes?

- En fait, dit Erra, un peu gênée, J'ai menti lorsque j'ai dit que j'appelais ma mère, hier. Elle est morte la semaine passée.

- Désolé. Mais pourquoi as-tu menti?

- Je voulais sortir sans me faire remarquer. Je me suis sentie mise à l'écart.

Téa se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait fait. Remplie de remords, Téa s'excusa, puis lui demanda :

- Pourquoi est-ce que Yûgi voulait te parler seul?

- Je préfère garder ça pour moi, si ça ne te dérange pas.

- D'accord.

Téa sortit le cahier à dessin qu'elle traînait souvent avec elle. Elle l'ouvrit à un dessin presque terminé, puis dit :

- J'ai un peu de difficultés avec celui-ci. Tu veux bien m'aider? 

Erra sourit. Téa lui demandait pardon et elle allait accepter ses excuses.

- Bien sûr. répondit Erra, Regarde ce qu'il faut que tu fasses… 

Yûgi observa son double un moment. Il était branché à plusieurs appareils médicaux. Encore inconscient, il était très pâle. Plus tôt, il avait eu un soudain pic de fièvre. Le médecin qui avait pris sa température avait ordonné qu'il soit hospitalisé et qu'il reste sous surveillance pendant quelques jours, car sa fièvre avait remonté à 42o.

Yûgi retourna dans sa chambre et y prit un livre dans la bibliothèque. Il lu tout l'avant-midi, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Il s'arrêta vers midi, retournant hors du puzzle et remarqua que Yami s'était réveillé. Yûgi se plaça à ses côtés et lui demanda :

- Comment ça va? 

Yami ne répondit pas. Il ne semblait pas avoir la force de parler. Il ferma tout simplement les yeux un moment. Il se sentait fatigué, étourdi. Regardant Yûgi de nouveau, il murmura un faible " bien ", puis s'évanouit de nouveau. Yûgi soupira. Il savait que tout ça serait très long.

Erra se rendit à l'hôpital avec ses amis. Ils arrivèrent à la réception, où une jeune femme les accueillit.

- Bonjour Anna. Dis-moi, est-ce que l'on peut venir voir Yûgi Môto? 

La femme nommée Anna se mit à chercher. Téa se tourna vers Erra.

- Tu connais la réceptionniste?

- Oui, c'est ma tante.

- Ah bon.

Anna se retourna vers sa nièce.

- Désolé, mais il est présentement hospitalisé et sous surveillance. 

Erra poussa une exclamation d'effroi. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche et ses yeux brillèrent soudainement. Téa l'observa, intriguée.

- Pauvre Yûg. dit Joey, Vraiment, cette Olivia, elle est…

- Ce n'est pas à cause de la balle, Joey. le coupa Erra

- Ah non?

- Non, il est fiévreux et c'était bien avant que l'on rencontre Olivia.

- Comment sais-tu cela?

- Je…j'ai mes sources.

Le reste du groupe la regarda, intrigué, puis Erra leur dit :

- Bon, on ferait mieux d'y aller. On ne restera pas ici toute la soirée, non? 

Ils quittèrent l'hôpital. Erra dit au revoir à chacun, puis s'en alla chez elle.

Erra farfouillait parmi le tas de partitions qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Enfin, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle rangea les autres partitions, installa ses feuilles sur le piano et s'assit sur le banc. Puis, elle toucha la première note, mais se rendit compte qu'aucun son n'en sortait. Étonnée, elle retoucha la note et la même chose se passa. Perplexe, elle regarda l'horloge dans le salon. Elle s'était arrêtée. Pour être certaine que son horloge n'était pas brisée, elle alla dans sa chambre afin de vérifier son cadran. Il était, lui aussi, arrêté. Cette fois, Erra s'avait très bien ce qui se passait. Un sorcier (ou sorcière) très puissant avait arrêté le temps. Erra avait résisté au charme, puisqu'elle disposait d'une protection spéciale autour d'elle.

Erra sortit dehors pour confirmer ce qu'elle pensait. Les quelques rares personnes qui se promenaient dans la rue était figé, comme si elles n'étaient que de simples statues. Erra su alors ce qui se passait. Courant le plus vite qu'elle pouvait, elle se rendit à l'hôpital.

Une femme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux noirs et glacés s'avança près de Yami. Tenant dans ses mains un norme livre poussiéreux, elle semblait vouloir faire quelque chose de maléfique. Yûgi la regarda, sachant que c'était Olivia. Il se sentit alors impuissant, car il savait qu'elle voulait lancer un sort à son double. Observant la salle, il se rendit compte que le temps s'était arrêté. Yûgi dévisagea Olivia, se sentant alors seul, car il pensait que même Erra ne pourrait pas l'aider.

À SUIVRE…

Ma prochaine fic s'appellera Erra, ne t'en va pas!!_ Je sais, mon titre est pas original, mais bon. Peut-être que je vais le changer. On ne sait jamais._


End file.
